


Parle-moi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex, Teasing, Texting, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Et ensuite il y a celui-ci que j’ai trouvé très intéressant. » Hikaru récupéra le portable dans la table de nuit, en effaçant la gorge et en riant. « Ah, ouais, voilà ! ‘Maintenant je dois retourner au plateau, mais j’ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. J’ai envie. J’ai envie que tu me… »« Hikka ! »
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Parle-moi

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Parle-moi**

« Et ensuite il y a celui-ci que j’ai trouvé très intéressant. » Hikaru récupéra le portable dans la table de nuit, en effaçant la gorge et en riant. « Ah, ouais, voilà ! ‘Maintenant je dois retourner au plateau, mais j’ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. J’ai envie. J’ai envie que tu me… »

« Hikka ! » Yuto l’arrêta avant qu’il pouvait finir de lire, en arrachant le portable de ses mains pour l’énième fois et en s’allongeant encore sur le lit, le plus vieux à califourchon sur lui pour lui embêter de bouger plus que ça. « Tu n’aurais dû lire mes conversations privées. Tu le sais, vrai ? » il lui reprocha, le visage complétement rouge pour l’embarras.

« Privées ? » répéta Hikaru, en descendant avec la main sur la poitrine du plus jeune, lentement, jusqu’à atteindre son sexe pour l’envelopper avec les doigts. Il les bougea lentement, plus pour une légère provocation que pour faire quelque chose de réellement utile pour le plus jeune. « Et depuis quand les conversations entre mes deux copains sont privées ? Je ne devrais pas être informé ? D’ailleurs… » il se pencha vers lui, la bouche près de son oreille. « Je suis jaloux. Tu ne m’envoies jamais des messages comme ça. »

Yuto grimaça, et il ne put pas éviter de bouger les hanches pour aller à la rencontre de la main du plus vieux.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas te les envoyer. C’est seulement que... tu sais comment est Keito. Il est amusant lui provoquer de temps en temps, n’est pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais, comme, moi aussi j’aimerai être provoqué de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais être sacrément excitant si tu y essayais, non ? » il se moqua de lui, en bougeant maintenant plus fermement et en lui attaquant la gorge avec la bouche. « Pour commencer, tu pourrais bien me dire s’il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais que je te faisais. » proposa-t-il.

Yuto avala, en amincissant les lèvres et en bougeant la tête de part en part, peu convaincu.

Hikaru savait que le plus jeune tendait à se montrer plus désinhibé avec Keito qu’avec lui, et il voulait insister exactement sur ça pour lui forcer à céder.

« Prends ton temps, Yutti, je ne suis pas pressé. Je pourrais bien rester ici pendant des heures sans faire rien plus que ça. Et c’est terrible, n’est pas ? C’est terrible être allongé dans ce lit, en pensant que je pourrais faire tout ce que tu désires et n’avoir pas le courage de… »

« Plus vite. » marmonna Yuto à ce moment-là. « Plus vite avec ta main, Hikka. » il répéta, et le plus vieux le considéra suffisant pour commencer.

Il s’allongea à ses côtés, en bougeant les doigts sur son érection exactement comme Yuto avait demandé, sans donner des signes de vouloir procéder sans indications précises. Et Yuto aussi l’avait remarqué.

Il se laissa aller à une lamentation, qui fit rire le plus vieux.

« Hikka… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je… » Yuto donna l’impression d’être arrivé au point de rupture, et c’est là qu’il bonda lourdement, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et en regardant son copain dans les yeux. « Baise-moi, Hikka. Je veux que me baises, tout de suite. »

Hikaru le laissa aller, il se mit une main sur la poitrine et il fit la révérence.

« Ton souhait est un ordre. » il se moqua à nouveau de lui, avant de répondre encore une fois à son invitation.

Il se poussa en lui, en bougeant lentement, en accélérant seulement avec des directives plus claires de Yuto, en bougeant comme le plus jeune voulait qu’il bougeait, en se laissant exciter par sa voix et son comportement tout nouveau, en découvrant combien il l’aimait.

Quand tous les deux eurent atteint l’orgasme, Yuto avait désormais perdu toutes inhibitions, et il ne montra pas hésitation en lui demander de jouir dans lui, énième chose à laquelle Hikaru ne se serait pu soustraire même pas s’il l’avait réellement voulu.

« As-tu vu ? » il lui dit après quelques minutes, en laissant glisser un bras autour sa taille et en le serrant contre soi. « Il n’a pas été si traumatisant. »

« Non. » lui accorda Yuto. « Mais n’attends pas de recevoir des mails étranges. Ces sont seulement pour Keito. »

« Seulement pour Keito, hein ? » répéta le plus vieux. « Je ne t’en blâme pas. Tant je m’excite comme il s’embarrasse. Je voudrais vraiment lui voir tandis qu’il les lit. »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

Hikaru lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres, et il le laissa se reposer.

Il l’avait taquiné assez, pour ce jour.

Mais qu’il ne pensait pas d’avoir terminé. Maintenant qu’il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandora, Hikaru avait vraiment envie de s’amuser un peu avec ça.


End file.
